epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ximena 13/User Page Reviews
This was a fun idea given to me by MrA. Here, all user pages that have CSS on them will be reviewed. Don't worry, I won't be a jerk if your page sucks. Four4 I will begin this lovely series with local rollback Four4. His page is literally a work of art. I can fall asleep looking at that background image. It's very pretty. The shade of orange he uses on his profile mast is a nice touch, and the blue pattern background images complement the color scheme. Last but not least, his avatar glows orange, and glows a brighter orange when you hover over it. A very aesthetically pleasing page for sure. Well done Joey. A+ SliceTHEcake After further review, this page gets a higher mark. The new background image gives the page the appearance of cracked rock or shattered glass. Very nice. And now, edges have been rounded off. A nice counter to the jagged background. Top that all off with a fancy font for the user mast, and this page is now in good company. B+ BTTF The legos, and the header are a nice addition to the page. However, the rest of it is just the generic wiki theme. Not much to see here. C MrAwesome300 That's a nice neon background ya got there ;D All jokes aside, the background image of a neon homer gives a cool vibe to the page. But the neon doesn't stop there. Pictures of a neon batman/joker and the neon tiger add to the aesthetic value of the page. All it needs now is something special to put it on top. A Captain Warrior This is the most shocking page I've seen so far. Get it? Cause lightning? Hehehe. Heh. Anyway, this page obviously has the theme of lightning, and that looks cool by itself. But, fire is added in as well. Fire and lightning are a great mix, and they are both used nicely on this page. The heavy prevalence of Iron Man is icing on the cake. Very good page. A- Lerooy Hmm. If this page is supposed to have a theme, then I can't see it. There is a maroon box near the top of the page, so, I suppose that's better than nothing. Still, this page is little more than any other wiki page. D Loygansono55 The first thing that pops out to me isn't the giant robot in the background. It's the translucent green. That isn't meant as a shot to the background image tho. It's very nice. Being on this page actually feels like being outside because of the open sky. The design isn't complicated (it doesn't have to be), but it is very enjoyable. B+ Patts9009 Being on this page makes me feel like I'm playing Slender. It's probably because of the dark forest in the background. Or maybe it's because there is a picture of Slenderman on the page. This page has a creepy feel to it, but that's what makes it unique. However, the MLP picture doesn't match it at all. Because of that, the grade is dropped a little. B Espeon 18 I don't know where to start with this one. Everything looks fantastic. That background is mesmerizing, and those red/blue flames are the perfect complement. I don't know whether I should feel hot or cold looking at this. The links are orange, and because orange and blue are opposites, it creates a beautiful clash. Hover over the links, and they turn back into blue. The user mast has a lovely group of pokemon, and the background at the top was also changed to blue. It all matches nicely. This is a textbook example of how to make a page into a masterpiece. Beautiful job. A+ Tigerisnormal So much light blue. Very sleek design. Translucent backgrounds. Elliptical shapes for most modules. This page is unique indeed. Links, and the text for the page are a nice teal, and the links glow brighter when you hover over them. The avatar also glows brighter when the cursor is hovered over it. If you've been in a dark room for a long time, give your eyes a chance to adjust before looking at this page. It. Is. Bright! But, it is easily one of the best looking pages on the wiki. A+ Dragonsblood23 This page has a nice background, and Team Avatar is located in the user profile mast. That's pretty cool. However, the page does not have any real organization to it, and some parts of it look cluttered and messy. Not a bad page, but, not really a great one either. B- NightFalcon9004 Nice background. It really matches your name, and the midnight blue is a lovely color. I wasn't sure if the ERB red would match it, but it does. The color scheme of this page is brilliant. The user mast and wiki header also stick to this midnight blue and red combination. The page is easy to navigate, and the Final Destination theme is an excellent addition. Night brought his A game with this page. A- Left 4 speed This page is a good example of how to do a lot with only one picture. None of the basic wiki colors are changed, but, ironically, that makes it match the background image more. The desert is very relaxing, and the song is a perfect fit. This is a good page indeed. B Category:Blog posts